


Walking Together, Let's Fly

by Tsubame_go



Series: I'll cast a spell for you [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maximum fluff capacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame_go/pseuds/Tsubame_go
Summary: Together, Minhyun and Jonghyun take on werewolf discrimination in the wizarding world. Sequel to Please Stay Away, Please Don't Leave Me.





	Walking Together, Let's Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Still some angst though. Set 7 years after Please Stay Away, Please Don't Leave Me.

“Hey Minhyun do you wanna stop by the Leaky Caldron for a drink after work?”  Dongho asked, poking his head out of his office as Minhyun walked past the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau of the Beast Division.  It never ceased to amaze Minhyun that despite being terrified of anything remotely equine, Dongho spent his career working with, in Minhyun’s opinion, creatures that were much larger and scarier than horses.

 

“Thanks, but I need to pick up my husband after work today.”  Minhyun declined politely.

 

“Next time then.”  Dongho said with a shrug.  “Tell Jonghyun I said hi!”

 

Minhyun nodded and continued down the corridor.  It had been five years since he, Jonghyun, Dongho, Aron and Minki graduated from Hogwarts.  Upon graduating, Minhyun had got a job in the Being Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic.  A year later, Dongho had joined the Beast Division after switching from department to department in the Ministry for several months.  Minhyun hadn’t been super close to Dongho while they were at Hogwarts together, being in different houses, but they had somewhat known each other and after sharing a work place had become friends. 

 

Originally, Minhyun had wanted to get married right after graduation, but Jonghyun had wanted to wait until he could find a stable job.  Jonghyun had spent another two years studying to become a Healer after graduation and he and Minhyun had gotten married two years ago, when Jonghyun had finally gotten accepted to start working at St. Mungo’s in the Creature Induced Injuries Ward.  Despite graduating from the Mediwizard Academy at the top of his class, Jonghyun had still had to apply to be a Healer St. Mungo’s three times and complete several extensive background checks before he finally got accepted, which had made both Minhyun and Minki furious.  It was ridiculous how much discrimination against werewolves still existed in nearly every establishment in wizarding society.  The disappointment that had fallen upon Jonghyun’s face the first two times when he applied and got rejected had broken Minhyun’s heart.

 

Minki had become somewhat of a star in the wizarding world since graduating Hogwarts.  He started off as a model for Gladrags Wizardwear, and from there went into acting, singing, and practically every other branch of entertainment in the wizarding world.  He was a busy man, but he always made time to drop by Minhyun and Jonghyun’s cottage about once a month for dinner.  Aron and Minki were still together, although they had feigned a dramatic breakup in front of the media a few years previously because it was better for Minki’s career if he was seen as a beautiful, available bachelor.  They were planning to pretend to have a touching reconciliation and get back together once they felt ready to settle down and start a family.  Aron lived in London and worked as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, which meant Minhyun still got to see him pretty often. 

 

After dealing with a conflict between merfolk and some rural fishermen for the better part of the afternoon, Minhyun was finally able to leave the office for the day.  Waving goodbye to Dongho one his way out, he made his way to the lift and down to the Atrium, were he grabbed a handful of floopowder, stepped into one of the fireplaces and shouted:

 

“St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Dai Llewellyn Ward!”

 

Minhyun stepped out of the fireplace in the office of Jonghyun’s ward.  Seeing one of Jonghyun’s coworkers walking by with a cup of coffee in hand, Minhyun cleared his throat to make his presence known.  The person turned, and Minhyun recognized Yoon Jisung, one of Healers on Jonghyun’s team, which specialized in werewolf bites.

 

“Ah, Minhyun.”  Jisung stopped walking upon catching sight of him.  “Here for Jonghyun? I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping in the break room, I’ll get him for you.”

 

Jisung disappeared down the hall and a moment later he reappeared with a very sleepy looking Jonghyun in tow.  Minhyun immediately reached out and wrapped his arm around Jonghyun pulling him in for a quick kiss.

 

“Long day?”  He asked, reaching up to push a lock of hair out of Jonghyun’s eyes.  “You look exhausted.”

 

“We had a new patient come in while I was still in the lab. The other healers got him in stable condition by the time I could get there, but I still had my hands full for the rest of the day.”  Jonghyun answered with a yawn, leaning into Minhyun’s embrace.

 

Minhyun had to repress the urge to scowl when Jonghyun mentioned being in the lab.  Jonghyun’s involvement in his team’s lab work was something Minhyun strongly disapproved of, even though he understood why Jonghyun did it.  In addition to treating any cases of werewolf bites that come in to St. Mungo’s, Jonghyun’s team also carried out research on lycanthropy, with the goal of improving the existing treatments for werewolves and in hope of someday even finding a cure.  Jonghyun had volunteered himself as a test subject for their research, and as a result often stayed in the lab during the full moon and sometimes even the days preceding it to conduct tests.  Minhyun hated the danger Jonghyun put himself in for their sake of research.  He knew how important it was to Jonghyun to give other current and future werewolves a better life, but every time Jonghyun let them conduct tests on him Minhyun was terrified that something might go wrong and cause his husband permanent injury.

 

“C’mon.”  Minhyun murmured softly to Jonghyun.  “Let’s go home.”

 

Despite the fact that Minhyun and Jonghyun both worked in London, they had bought a cottage in the countryside on the outskirts of a muggle village and apparated in  or took the floo network to their respective work places every morning.  When they had been house hunting two years previously, Minhyun and Jonghyun had run into slew of anti-werewolf housing policies in almost every area they looked.  In the end, they had decided that it would just be easier not to live in a wizarding community and purchased their property from a muggle realtor.  While apparating in every day wasn’t particularly convenient, Minhyun liked living outside the hustle and bustle of the city.  The distance also meant that no one from their work places could easily bother them at home, sometimes Jonghyun was called in to work in emergency situations, but due to his field such emergencies usually only happened during the full moon when he was already at St. Mungo’s anyway so they were very rarely bothered.

 

Jonghyun collapsed face down onto the sofa in front of their hearth immediately after they stepped out of the fireplace in their home. 

 

“I’ll make us some tea, okay?”  Minhyun suggested, leaning over the back of the sofa and stroking Jonghyun’s back.  “Then you can tell me about your day.”  Still face down, Jonghyun nodded his head and Minhyun left him to go put the kettle on the stove.

 

Once he finished, Minhyun brought two steaming mugs of chamomile tea out and carefully set them on the coffee table in front of where Jonghyun was splayed out on the sofa.  Minhyun gently nudged Jonghyun with his hand until Jonghyun rolled face up and scooted over to make space; once Minhyun was seated Jonghyun settled himself against Minhyun’s chest, head resting right above Minhyun’s heart.  Minhyun pulled him in close and began rubbing slow circles in between Jonghyun’s shoulder blades with one of his hands and gently stroking his waist with the other.

 

“What happened today?”  Minhyun askes softly once they were fully settled.

 

“The improvements we tried to make to the wolfsbane potion didn’t work, transforming was just as painful as ever, if not more so.  What we did to alter the potion must have weakened the effects because a few hours before dawn my wolf instincts took over and I scratched myself since there was no one in the lab room I was locked in to hunt. So that test was a fail.” Jonghyun pulled up his sleeve to show Minhyun the bandaged wound on his forearm.  Instinctively, Minhyun tightened his arms around Jonghyun, hating that he had got injured in the lab again.  “Just as I was transforming back a kid was brought into the ward.  Park Woojin, Hogswarts sixth year, went into the woods alone with his friend on some stupid dare.  Luckily, his friend, Jihoon I think he was called, could apparate well enough to get himself and Woojin out of there before the werewolf who attacked them could bite him as well too.  Woojin is in stable condition now.  I talked to him a bit when he came to.”

 

“I still don’t see why you have to let them use you as a test subject.”  Minhyun complained once Jonghyun was done speaking. “You could have seriously hurt yourself.”

 

“We’ve been over this, Minhyun.”  Jonghyun sighed.  “Our research wouldn’t be possible without my role.  It’s essential.”

 

“Couldn’t they find someone else?”  Minhyun grumbled.  “Anyone.  Just as long as you didn’t have to do it.”

 

“There’s no one else that would be willing.”  Jonghyun said patiently.  “And even if there was, I’d still volunteer myself.  You know how important this is to me, Minhyun.  I do it so people like me, people like Park Woojin, will have a better future.”

 

“I know…”  Minhyun admitted.  “I just… I get so worried thinking about you in the lab not knowing if something will happen and-”

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”  Jonghyun murmured softly, leaning up to lightly kiss Minhyun’s lips.  “But I have to do this.  Please try to understand.”

 

“I understand.”  Minhyun sighed.  “I just don’t like it.”  Minhyun paused to drain the last dregs of his tea.  “Let’s go to bed, you look like you’re about to fall asleep and I’m tired too.”

 

They stood up and got off the sofa, arms still around each other.  Minhyun half-carried Jonghyun down the hall to their bedroom, and they washed up, changed, and got into bed.  Minhyun pulled Jonghyun back in to his chest, and placed one hand around Jonghyun’s head and unconsciously carded his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair.

 

“I love you so much, Jonghyun.”  Minhyun whispered.

 

“I love you too.”  Jonghyun murmured back, voice a little muffled against Minhyun’s chest.

 

*

 

Minhyun woke up the next morning to Jonghyun snoring softly, still tucked tightly against his chest.  Minhyun’s face was pressed against the top of Jonghyun’s head, and when he lifted his head he noticed that a bit of Jonghyun’s hair had gotten in his mouth.  Smiling a little to himself, he freed one arm, careful not to disturb Jonghyun and pulled the hair out of his mouth. Minhyun loved waking up next to Jonghyun every morning, well, almost every morning.  Jonghyun spent the night in the lab on the full moon of almost every month.  On those nights, Minhyun found himself lying awake alone in bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping Jonghyun was okay.

 

After a few minutes, Jonghyun began to stir from sleep.  Upon feeling Jonghyun move against him Minhyun planted a kiss on the top of his head, then swooped down to kiss Jonghyun’s cheek, and finally finished with a quick peck on his lips.

 

“Morning.”   Minhyun murmured softly to Jonghyun as Jonghyun yawned, bleary-eyed from sleep.

 

“Morning.”  Jonghyun croaked back in a raspy voice, shivering and snuggling closer to Minhyun. Minhyun really loved it when Jonghyun was too sleepy to think about the multitude of worries that usually plagued him and just clung to him like that.  Humming a little to himself, Minhyun kissed Jonghyun’s forehead, lips lingering a little on Jonghyun’s smooth warm skin.  Unfortunately, Jonghyun never stayed unworried and pliant for very long.  After basking in Minhyun’s warmth for a few more short minutes, Jonghyun pulled away and sat up.

 

“I should get to work.”  Jonghyun said, already raising his wand to open their wardrobe on the opposite wall.

 

“Jonghyun.”  Minhyun said sternly.  “Remember our deal?  You have to take a day off after you spend the night in the lab.”

 

“But Woojin-” Jonghyun started to argue.

 

“Jisung will contact us if an emergency comes up and you need to be there.” Minhyun reminded Jonghyun gently.

 

“…Fine.”  Jonghyun huffed and laid back against their pillows.  Minhyun smiled and leaned in to kiss Jonghyun on the cheek and Jonghyun made a face which made Minhyun giggle.

 

“I’ll make us breakfast, okay? You rest some more.”  Minhyun said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

 

“It’s cold.”  Jonghyun complained, gesturing towards the space Minhyun had just vacated.

 

“I’ll only be a minute.”   It always made Minhyun happy when Jonghyun complained about him going.  Stooping back down to Jonghyun’s level, he leaned in to kiss Jonghyun on the lips, wrapping one arm around Jonghyun’s neck.  Jonghyun responded enthusiastically, encircling Minhyun’s waist with both of his arms and forcibly pulling him back down onto the bed so that he was lying on top of Jonghyun.  Minhyun laughed as he fell and broke away from Jonghyun for a moment once he plopped down on the bed to stare deeply into Jonhyun’s eyes, then he leaned back in and began kissing Jonghyun harder and more deeply than before.

 

Minhyun felt Jonghyun’s hands sliding down his back and lingering on his waist, fingers slipping just under the waist band of his sweat pants.  Minhyun moved his lips down, kissing his way along Jonghyun’s jaw and neck and stopping to suck at a spot below Jonghyun’s collar bone.  Minhyun was just about to slip his hand down the front of Jonghyun’s pants when he felt Jonghyun suddenly go tense as if in pain.

 

“Are you okay?”  Minhyun ceased his caresses and kisses immediately and looked up at his husband.

 

“My back… and shoulders… still sore from yesterday.”  Jonghyun panted, face still a little flushed.

 

“Do you need to stop?”  Minhyun asked gently.

 

“I’m sorry…”  Jonghyun averted his eyes from Minhyun’s gaze.  “I probably shouldn’t do anything strenuous now.  Maybe we can later…”

 

Minhyun rolled off of Jonghyun and sat them up, keeping one hand lightly grasping Jonghyun’s arm but elsewise pulling away so not to risk hurting Jonghyun further.  “Don’t worry about it.”  He assured Jonghyun, leaning back in to rest his head against Jonghyun’s.  “I care more that you don’t hurt yourself.  I love you.”  Minhyun leaned in to kiss Jonghyun on the lips, making sure to keep it light and sweet.

 

“Love you too.”  Jonghyun murmured back once Minhyun pulled away, smiling softly.

 

“ _Now_ I’m going to go make breakfast.”  Minhyun said, giving Jonghyun one last peck on the top of the head before finally going off to the kitchen.

 

*

 

After breakfast, the two of them sat curled together on the sofa, looking through that morning’s Daily Prophet.  They mostly just skimmed through, unless they found a particularly interesting article or one that Aron written, in which case Minhyun read it aloud and they talked about it together for a few minutes.  As they went through the issue, Minhyun noticed Jonghyun started to nod off again.  After Minhyun noticed Jonghyun’s eyes drooping shut for the third time, he reached and cupped Jonghyun’s cheek.

 

“Do you want me to take you back to bed?”  Minhyun asked.

 

Jonghyun shook his head.  “I wanna stay here”

 

“Okay.”  Minhyun said, putting down the paper on the coffee table and wrapping his arms around Jonghyun.

 

“Minhyun?”  Jonghyun murmured into Minhyun’s shirt.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Sing to me?”

 

“Of course.”  Minhyun replied, planting a quick kiss on the top of Jonghyun’s head before starting to sing.  Minhyun loved singing and Minhyun loved Jonghyun, so Minhyun really really loved singing to Jonghyun.  Minhyun usually waited to take days off work until Jonghyun agreed to take a rest day so they could spend the day together like this.  Jonghyun was a bit of a workaholic though, so usually Minhyun could only convince him to take a few days off each month.

 

“Minhyun.”  Minhyun heard a voice that was definitely not Jonghyun say from somewhere in the room.  Startled, he stopped singing, looked up and saw Dongho’s head poking out of the fireplace.  Jonghyun looked up too and quickly climbed out of Minhyun’s arms and leaned over the coffee table towards the hearth.  A bit miffed at the loss of Jonghyun’s cuddles, Minhyun shifted forward as well and focused his attention on Dongho’s head in the fire.

 

“Dongho?”  Minhyun asked quickly.  “What’s happening? Is there an emergency in the office?”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing life threatening,” Dongho said quickly and Minhyun relaxed a little.  “I didn’t want to bother you on your day off, but I thought you should know that Minho and his cronies are planning to start discussion to scrap your Werewolf Privacy Bill while you’re out of the office.  I only just heard about it.”

 

“Thanks for telling me.  I’ll be at the office in a few minutes.”  Minhyun replied, standing up.

 

“I can probably talk them out of it, you shouldn’t have to come in on your day off just because of those idiots.”  Dongho attempted to convince Minhyun.

 

“No, I need to be there.”  Minhyun argued.  “We’ve come too far on this to lose the bill now.”

 

“Alright.”  Dongho acquiesced.  “I suppose I can’t talk you out of it.  Sorry for taking him away from you, Jonghyun.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jonghyun waved Dongho off.  “Just don’t let them scrap that bill.”

 

Dongho nodded through the flames and said a quick goodbye, then disappeared.  Minhyun sighed, hurrying to their bedroom to change into his work robes.  He had been battling with Ha Minho and the other anti-werewolf members of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for years.  Most werewolf related programs and legislating powers were run out of the Beast Division, where Minhyun didn’t have very much power or influence.  Werewolf Support Services were housed in the Being Division where Minhyun worked, but the Werewolf Registry and Werewolf Capture Unit were still kept in the Beast Division.  Being part of the Beast Division and thus having more power over the goings on in that department, Dongho helped Minhyun out a lot whenever he could.  Minhyun had been trying to move all werewolf related departments to the Being Division for years, but with little success.  The Werewolf Privacy Bill which Minhyun had drafted and was trying to get passed would restrict public from accessing the data of werewolves on the registry with no criminal records, thus helping to prevent housing and employment discrimination such as Jonghyun had faced when applying to work at St. Mungo’s and the problems the two of them had had trying to buy a house within the wizarding community.  Protection existed for underage werewolves, which was why Jonghyun had been able to hide his identity from virtually everyone when they were at school, even their close friend Aron hadn’t found out that Jonghyun was a werewolf until after they graduated Hogwarts. Now that Jonghyun was an adult, however, anyone who bothered to check the werewolf registry would know what Jonghyun was.  Minhyun was so caught up in getting ready to leave that he didn’t realize that Jonghyun had changed into his Healer robes until he was about to apparate to the office. 

 

“Jonghyun, I thought we agreed that you would rest today.”  Minhyun pleaded with his husband, who was already reaching for floo powder from the mantle, presumably intending to take the floo network to his ward at St. Mungo’s.  Jonghyun turned to face Minhyun with a guilty smile.

 

“I can’t let you be the only one working to help my kind.”  Jonghyun insisted stubbornly.  “I’m just going to see how Woojin is coping.  I already rested all morning.  Come by St. Mungo’s when you’re done and we can go home together.  I promise I won’t stay longer than it takes you to get those shitheads to leave your bill alone.”

 

“I suppose it would be hypocritical of me to stop you.”  Minhyun sighed, putting his head down on Jonghyun shoulder and hugging him.  “I guess I’ll just have to shut down Ha and his followers quick. Promise me you won’t overwork yourself?”

 

“I won’t.”  Jonghyun promised, leaning up to lightly peck Minhyun’s lips.  “See you later.  I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”  Minhyun said back, giving Jonghyun’s hands a light squeeze before letting go of him so he could step into the fire.  Minhyun wasted no more time and turned on the spot, apparating straight into his office.

 

Upon arriving in his office, Minhyun ran directly to the Beast Division; unsure where else to go, found Dongho in his office, barging in without bothering to knock.  Dongho looked up from his desk mildly nonplussed as he saw Minhyun run in.

 

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d make it here that fast.”  Dongho remarked as Minhyun plopped down in an empty chair, panting to catch his breathe.  “They’re not planning on starting the meeting for another forty-five minutes.”

 

“Good.”  Minhyun said breathlessly.  “We can use the time to go over our arguments.”

 

“I still feel bad making you come in on your day off.”  Dongho said.  “Do you often serenade your husband like that?”  Feeling his ears go pink, Minhyun nodded and Dongho giggled.  “Wow, can you take me out on a date sometime?  I’m not trying to steal you away from Jonghyun or anything, I just want to experience that level of romance.”

 

“If you ever suggest anything like that to me again I’m going to convince the head of department to transfer you to the Centaur Liaison Office.”  Minhyun threatened, ears still burning.  

 

“You couldn’t!”  Dongho gasped, horrified.

 

“I could try.”  Minhyun insisted.

 

*

“People have a right to know what dangerous part-humans reside in their community.”  Ha Minho said to the meeting room at large.  Minhyun clenched his fist under the table, feeling his temper rise.  If he could, he would jinx the hell out of every inch of Ha Minho, but unfortunately the deliberations necessary to pass the Werewolf Privacy Bill required Minhyun to remain civil.  “The attack two nights ago goes to show that lenient measures, such as Hwang’s Werewolf Privacy Bill, will only serve to worsen the werewolf problem.  I propose we scrap the bill immediately and work towards drafting more stringent laws protecting wizards throughout the country from these creatures.”

 

“I think we need to remember that werewolves are wizards, Ha, not creatures.”  Minhyun refuted, working hard to keep his voice even, once Kim Junmyun, the head of the Werewolf Registry Department, gave him permission to speak.  “In order to support those suffering from lycanthropy, such as Park Woojin, the victim of the recent attack, it is necessary to give those afflicted the protection of privacy.  The majority of werewolves have committed no attacks and pose no danger to wizarding society.  It is unfair to lump the innocent majority in with the small number of criminal werewolves.”

 

“The fact that many werewolves have no attacks on record does not make them harmless.”  Minho argues.  “Violence is in a werewolf’s nature.  Just because a werewolf has not yet chosen to attack does not mean that he will be able to continue to resist that natural inclination.  I believe that Hwang is too biased to present a reasonable argument on this issue.  As I recall he regularly shares a bed with one of these violent half-breeds.  I request that he be excused from the deliberations concerning this law.”

 

“My husband sacrifices his personal safety so that St. Mungo’s can research a cure for lycanthropy.”  Minhyun growled at Minho through gritted teeth, no longer able to contain his anger.  “How dare you bring him into this.”

 

Minho looked like he was about to respond but Junmyun raised his hand for silence before he could open his mouth.   “That’s enough.”  Junmyun reprimanded.  “We’ll leave personal attacks on department members out of our deliberations, Ha. I’m issuing a warning to you now, if it happens again you will be asked to leave a discussions regarding this bill.”  Junmyun said curtly.  “Now, does anyone have any further arguments to present before the department?”  Everyone throughout the room, including Minhyun and Minho shook their heads.  “Then I believe we will keep the Werewolf Privacy Bill on the table for consideration.  I empathize with your concern about violent werewolves, such as the one responsible for the attack on Park Woojin, Ha, but I agree with Hwang’s assertion that we cannot lump all suffers of lycanthropy in with the violent few.”  Minhyun felt himself relax a little in relief.  “That will be all for today, meeting dismissed.”

 

Minhyun followed Dongho out the door of the meeting room, taking care to avoid Ha Minho and all the other anti-werewolf department members.  Once they were down the hall, Dongho clapped Minhyun on the back in celebration. 

 

“Great job dismantling Ha’s arguments back there!”  Dongho congratulated him.  “At this rate I bet we’ll get the bill passed within the month.  Are you going to stay here for the rest of the day or are you going home now?”

 

“Going home.”  Minhyun answered.  “Jonghyun went to work to check on Woojin so I’m going to swing by St. Mungo’s first to get him.”

 

“Park Woojin? The victim of the attack?”  Dongho said, looking mildly surprised.  “How’s his condition?”

 

“Jonghyun said he was stable last night, that’s all I know.”  Minhyun told Dongho.  “I’ve got to go, see you later.”

 

*

 

No one was in sight when Minhyun stepped out of the fire into the office of the Dai Llewellyn Ward, so Minhyun walked down the hall into the actual ward to look for Jonghyun.  Upon entering the ward Minhyun immediately noticed Jonghyun talking with a middle aged couple at the far entrance, his back to Minhyun.  Minhyun decided not to interrupt and to wait until they were finished and leaned against a wall.  Glancing around, he noticed an almost disturbingly pretty teenage boy sitting next to the only occupied bed in the ward, glaring at Minhyun.  When Minhyun made eye contact with the kid, he got up and walked towards Minhyun.

 

“You don’t look like a healer.”  The boy said to Minhyun aggressively.

 

“I’m not.”  Minhyun answered lightly.

 

“Then what are you doing here?  I thought this ward was supposed to be private!”  The boy snapped at Minhyun.

 

“I’m waiting for someone.”  Minhyun said calmly.

 

“How do you know Woojin?”  The boy demanded.

 

“I don’t.  I’m waiting for Healer Kim.”  Minhyun explained patiently.  “I’m his husband.”

 

“Oh.”  The boy blinked several times, seeming taken aback.  “I didn’t think Healer Kim was married, isn’t he a-”

 

“What does Jonghyun being a werewolf have to do with whether or not he would be married?”  Minhyun asked quietly.

 

“It shouldn’t.”  The boy said, now looking very uncomfortable.  “I just know that werewolves- well, a lot of people prefer to avoid them, don’t they.”

 

“That’s true.”  Minhyun replied, nodding understandingly.  “But attitudes are changing, slowly but surely.”  It was only half a lie.  Wizarding society’s negative attitude towards werewolves had made little to no progress in the last few years, but if Minhyun could help it, he would make sure werewolf rights improved in the future.

 

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions,” the boy said, staring up at the ceiling rather than meeting Minhyun’s gaze.  “I’ve just been worrying about Woojin and-”

 

“Ah, Minhyun, you’re here.”  Minhyun turned to see Jonghyun smiling and walking towards him.  The couple Jonghyun had been talking to had seated themselves beside Woojin’s bed, and were now looking over curiously at Minhyun.  “How’d it go?”  Jonghyun asked, a bit of urgency and worry bleeding into his voice. “Did you-”

 

“We didn’t let them scrap the bill.”  Minhyun told Jonghyun quickly.  “It’s still on the table for discussion.  Hopefully we’ll be able to get it passed in the next few weeks.”

 

Jonghyun let out a sigh of relief and Minhyun wished he could take Jonghyun in his embrace and kiss him for a long time and assure him everything would go well, but Minhyun knew it would be unseemly to do so in the middle of Jonghyun’s workplace, while the parents and friend of one of Jonghyun’s patients were watching.  Jonghyun took Minhyun’s hand and lead him over to Woojin’s bed, where Woojin’s parents were sitting staring at them.  Woojin seemed to be sleeping, although he occasionally stirred, looking to be in pain. 

 

“This is my Husband, Hwang Minhyun.”  Jonghyun introduced Minhyun to Woojin’s parents.  “He works for the Werewolf Support Services department at the Ministry.”

 

Minhyun greeted them as they looked at him in surprise, and proceeded to answer all of the many questions they had for him.   Minhyun was happy to help, but he felt a little impatient to get home.  He was frustrated that one of his few days off he got to spend with Jonghyun had been interrupted by the discussion on the Werewolf Privacy Bill he had had to go take part in, and now by talking to Woojin’s parents.  After twenty minutes of Minhyun answering their questions and discussing their concerns with them, Jonghyun finally politely told Woojin’s parents that it was time for him and Minhyun to leave, and assured them that there would be plenty of skilled Healers on hand to help their son should he need them.  Exhausted from the day’s events, Minhyun and Jonghyun finally went back home through the office fireplace.

 

*

 

Upon arriving home, Minhyun and Jonghyun were greeted by the sight of Choi Minki sitting on their sofa wrapped in one of their blankets, drinking tea out of one of their mugs.  The fact that Minki had broken in so easily, though admittedly they wouldn’t have wanted to keep him out, made Minhyun wonder whether or not they should consider increasing the security of their house.

 

“Where were you?”  Minki demanded the instant they stepped out of the hearth.  “I thought today was supposed to be one of the days you guys took off?”

 

“It was, but some idiots in the Beast Division decided to attack the Werewolf Privacy Bill I drafted that we told you about last time you came by, and Jonghyun wanted to go check on a patient.”  Minhyun explained.  “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?”

 

“I just realized that I’m leaving for Japan tomorrow and as I’ll be there for a few weeks I won’t be able to come by and see you two for a while.”  Minki told them.  “So I gave my team the slip and came here.  Aron wanted to come too but he had to go get a scoop on some dueling incident that the prophet just got wind of in West London.”

 

“You shouldn’t be ditching work for us.”  Jonghyun told Minki sternly.  “But I am happy to see you.  It’s been almost a month since you last came by!”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I can get fired or anything.  They just wanted to go over my schedule for the upcoming trip with me and I can just do that on the way there.”  Minki said breezily.  “I know, I’ve just been so busy I didn’t realize how long it’d been.”

 

“I should start dinner.”  Minhyun thought aloud.  “Sorry we weren’t here to greet you when you arrived, Minki.”

 

“Don’t worry about it!”  Minki brushed Minhyun off.  “Do you need any help with cooking?”

 

“Not from you.”  Minhyun said honestly and Minki pretended to be offended while Jonghyun giggled.  Leaving the best friends to catch up with each other, Minhyun left the room to change out of his work robes and make dinner.

 

Minki had been Jonghyun’s best man at Minhyun and Jonghyun’s wedding two years ago (Aron had been Minhyun’s).  At the wedding, Minki had given a rather unconventional speech where he had basically taken all the credit for Minhyun and Jonghyun getting together. Minhyun liked to think that without Minki’s help he still would have been able to successfully woo Jonghyun, but he had certainly been grateful for it at the time.   All the support that Minki had given Jonghyun over the years was another thing  Minhyun would be enternally grateful for.

 

 At the time of their wedding, Minhyun had thought it was the happiest day of his life, and in some aspects it probably had been.  But now that he and Jonghyun were committed to each other for life, lived together, and he got to kiss Jonghyun almost whenever he wanted and got to hold him close every night, Minhyun thought that practically every day since the two of them had gotten married could probably be considered the happiest day of his life. 

 

*

 

After the three of them finished eating and Minhyun finished cleaning up, Minhyun went back to the living room to find Jonghyun and Minki sitting together on the sofa, chatting animatedly.  Minhyun joined them, sitting down beside Jonghyun and looping his left arm around Jonghyun’s waist, taking Jonghyun’s right hand in his own and leaning forward to kiss his husband on the temple.

 

“I see you two are as lovey-dovey as ever.”  Minki commented and Minhyun saw Jonghyun face turn crimson.  Jonghyun tried to scoot away from him in embarrassment, but Minhyun kept a firm hold on his waist and planted another kiss on his cheek.  Defeated, Jonghyun sat still and continued to glow with embarrassment while Minhyun giggled and cooed at how cute Jonghyun was when he got flustered.  “Well, I’m glad you two are happy.”  Minki said, also laughing at Jonghyun. 

 

“We are too.”  Minhyun answered.  “How are you and Aron doing? I hope you found time to see him recently since you’re leaving the country again for a while.”

 

“Same as ever.”  Minki said with a shrug.  “We’re both happy with where we are and we don’t think we’ll be settling down any time soon.  And Aron is going to Japan too in a week, so I’ll see him there.  The Quidditch World Cup is in Kyushu this year, remember?  Aron is going to report on it.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember Dongho whining about not being able to get tickets last month.”  Minhyun said.  “I’m glad you two are still going strong.”

 

“Hopefully we can all get together again sometime soon, maybe when I come back from Japan.”  Minki said with a wistful sigh.  “Well, my team is probably going ballistic trying to find me by now, so I should probably go back.  It was nice catching up!”

 

“We’re happy you made time for us.”  Minhyun thanked Minki leaning forward to give him a hug.

 

“Try to come more often!”  Jonghyun said, embracing his best friend tightly. 

 

“It was lovely to see you two, I’ll try my best to come out here to see you more! Good bye!”  Minki bid them farewell and turned on the spot, apparating away.

 

“I’m glad he came to visit before he left.”  Jonghyun said with a yawn once Minki was gone.  “Even if he did have to ditch work for us.”

 

“So am I.”  Minhyun said.  “It’s late, let’s go to bed.”

 

After washing up and changing into pajamas, Minhyun got into bed with Jonghyun still feeling a little sad that they hadn’t been able to spend the full day together.  Remembering the years between graduating from Hogwarts and their marriage though, Minhyun felt grateful for what they had, even if his days off with his husband were few and far between.  In the years when Jonghyun was studying at the Mediwizard Academy they had lived apart, Jonghyun in student housing and Minhyun sharing a flat near Diagon Alley with Aron. Due to Jonghyun’s rigorous course load and Minhyun’s job, they hadn’t been able to see each other every day.  Minhyun was beyond grateful to be able to hold Jonghyun close in the darkness of their shared bedroom, to be able to brush Jonghyun’s hair out of his face and press a kiss on his forehead.

 

“I love you, Minhyun.”  Minhyun heard Jonghyun whisper. 

 

“I love you too, Jonghyun.”  Minhyun whispered back, knowing he’d never get tired of saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene near the beginning of this fix is the closest I've come (and probably ever will come) to writing smut. I'm not used to writing established relationships... let alone marriages...
> 
> I'm on twitter now! please come talk to me! My username is @jjr_hyun
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, my blog is nyoungpeach
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading!


End file.
